Perils In The Playpark
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: Vegeta and his five year old son make a stop off in the playpark, what chaos will ensue? ONE SHOT Read and Review please! COMPLETE


**Perils in the playpark**

Vegeta watched casually as his son ran away from his side straight onto the play park on the other side of the pathway.

Most fathers would usually shout or run after their juvenile children but Vegeta was no normal father.

Trunks was a typical five-year-old half Sayan, they were like normal average five year olds but they also had one hundred times more strength and twenty times as much energy to burn up.

Vegeta growled slightly, then worked out if his son was playing on the stupid playground then he wouldn't be bothering him with ridiculous questions. They were both on the way back from Kakkorot's brats house, Goku's mate had looked after Trunks for the morning and by the sounds of it the two five year olds had driven her crazy. Against Vegeta's wishes Bulma had sent him to pick Trunks up, after much cursing and then deliberation the Sayan prince decided that the hour it would take picking his son up, would be worth spent rather than listening to Bulma's constant nagging and whining if he didnt. Plus he really wanted some sex like he had the night before, and he knew if he upset Bulma by not doing as she said he would more than likely be sleeping on the dreaded…. Sofa….

Vegeta was just on the way back to Capsule Corp where Bulma was hopefully back to reward him for his good behaviour… so far nobody had gotten blown up and he'd only swore at his son a couple of times. In Vegeta's mind that meant she owed him lots of very nice sex, he began to smile as he thought about what he would be doing when he got home.

The Sayan prince was so engrossed in his own thoughts about Bulma wearing that sexy transparent blue dress; he didn't notice the fight between his son and another kid.

"Hey! Its my turn on the swings chubby." Trunks growled to a particularly large round boy, who was sitting on one of the only swings in the play park

"No its not, what I say goes round here, I'm the biggest kid on this playpark so you do what I tell you pretty boy." Yelled the fat boy, as he stopped the swing and glared coldly at Trunks.

"Oh you're the biggest all right! You're missing one thing though… I'm stronger than you."

With that Trunks pushed the boy so hard, he fell onto the floor with a hard thud, kids on the play park began to flock around the swings, nobody had ever hurt Freddy before he was known as the king of the play park for a reason…

"That's it freak your dead!!!" he screamed as he wobbled onto his front and then got up onto all fours, his belly was hanging out from his shirt and his face had turned a deep shade of crimson.

A boy leaned over to Trunks,

"If I were you I'd make a run for it." He whispered into the young Sayans ear, before moving back out of the way.

Trunks just stayed in the same spot and smirked, he resembled his father standing there like that waiting for a fight.

"You are joking me, you cant even get up your so unfit. If you really want a fair fight go find someone else to pick on."

Freddy ignored Trunks' warning and continued to stomp closer; he was going to squash the little hermit crab into the ground and use his hair as a mop.

"I'll tell you what fatty, I'll let you have the first punch… " Trunks offered, still smirking he had forgotten his father was in the play park somewhere more than likely watching, he was wrong.

Vegeta _was_ in the play park only he was sitting on a bench, dreaming about something very nice indeed…

Freddy stood ahead of Trunks and copied his trademark smirk, it didn't look right on him Trunks inherited his smirk from his father, it was one hundred percent Sayan.

"No, you have the first punch girly boy." Freddy insisted.

"Well its up to you… if you don't dare…"

"I'll give you don't dare! You're the coward, take this!!!"

Freddy swung his fist out with as much force as he could conjure, and hit Trunks directly in the stomach; the purple haired demi Sayan didn't move an inch.

"Is that it?" Trunks said, somewhat surprised, he had expected to at least feel the punch Freddy after all was much bigger than him.

Freddy meanwhile had turned a deep shade of red, he was mad. Really really mad.

Kids around him began to cheer Trunks on, Freddy couldn't be so hard after-all he was much older than the little kid.

Shrugging Trunks placed his hands in his hooded top pocket,

"Well I suppose now it's my turn huh?"

Vegeta looked up just at the right second, he was wandering why the playpark had suddenly gone so quiet. He caught a glimpse of his son by the swings and a round obeist boy standing before him.

Both were in a fighting stance, the fat boy was blushing slightly, he reminded Vegeta of the fat pink blob he used to know called Durdoria.

Trunks pulled one fist out of his pocket and prepared to punch his rival, he wasn't going to use all his strength he didn't want to kill him just hurt the boy a little.

Freddy lashed out and tried to punch Trunks again, but was quickly blocked by his spare hand which had just came out of the warm pocket.

"That's not nice, you had your turn. Its mine now." Trunks said grinning as he forced the fat boys arm back until it made a rewarding crunching sound.

"My arm… my arm… Owwwwwww….. Mommy…." Freddy wailed, as he held his shoulder with his good arm.

"Wait, I've still got to have my turn punching you." Trunks declared stepping towards the weeping boy.

The children began clapping and applauding; some adults had come over and were dragging their children away whilst glaring at the little purple haired rebel.

Vegeta was watching curiously from the air, he didn't want Trunks to know he was spying, looking down he noticed his sons cold glare and smirk, something inside Vegeta began to beat fast, his kid looked just like him in battle.

It was over very quick, Trunks had his punch, he'd sent Freddy hurtling straight into the wooden fence surrounding the playpark, knocking him instantly unconscious.

Vegeta smirked just like Trunks was doing, he was extremely proud of his son; he had just proved he would never turn into a weakling like Kakkorot or his brat. He had the choice to back down but he listened to his Sayan instincts and kicked the boy's sorry arse even though he was much stronger. Trunks was a true Sayan prince.

Looking up Trunks noticed his dad in the air, sweat dropping a little he realised he must have seen everything, what if he told his mother he'd be grounded until he was old enough to drive!

He was most surprised when his dad flew down to meet him on the hard gravel, "You're just going to leave it like that."

Trunks raised his eyes, his father hadn't scolded him for fighting; thinking twice he figured his dad would be a hypocrite if he did,

"What do you mean dad?" he said quietly, somehow the tone of voice his father had said it to him, was different to usual much softer.

"What I mean baka child is, are you going to leave him or finish him off?"

Trunks hovered into the air a little using his ki energy; the little children all began screaming his name and applauding.

"Wow can you teach me how to fly!" one boy yelled, before Vegeta gave him a death glare and he shut up.

"Don't be stupid, he's got strings Elmo." A parent said to her child, who was jumping up and down in excitement claiming that Trunks was an alien.

Vegeta growled, this was exactly the reason he hated kids, and also the reason he detested the playpark.

"So you think I should finish him off?" Trunks said nervously as he looked over to Freddy, whose legs was the only thing visible, he had shot right through the fence headfirst and was now stuck half way.

Some fat woman who must have been his mother was talking on her cell phone and trying to pull him out at the same time.

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders; he was going to leave it up to Trunks to prove if he had it in him.

"It's a bit of an unfair fight… don't you think? I mean it was obvious I was going to win." Trunks pointed out, looking back to his dad; if his mother ever found out what happened that day… they would both be in deep deep trouble…

"So, he was the one who gave you the invitation to fight am I right boy? On Vegetasei that was known as a fight to the death."

"See Vegetwei, that must be his home planet! I said they were aliens mom!" the little kid yelled pointing at Trunks and Vegeta.

"Don't be so stupid Elmo, they are playing tricks on you, everyone knows that aliens don't exist." The blonde lady said as she forcefully dragged her son away from the increasing crowd.

Vegeta growled in irritation, earthlings really were dim as well as weak. He wanted nothing more than to blast the entire playpark to another dimension.

Thinking twice he could perhaps transform it into a giant swimming pool, it was a really hot day and he was much in favour of a swim to cool off from the hot bleaching son.

In the meantime, Freddy had managed to get pulled out of the fence panels; he had some cuts to his face and was also half unconscious, his shoulder Trunks had snapped before punching him looked really nasty.

A huge gaping hole was left in the fence, the same round shape as the boy.

"My baby…. Mommy's here Freddy…." The fat lady said patting his head gently with a tissue from her purse, the tissue strangely resembled one of the napkins from the burger bar near the water fountain; she had finally finished squealing on the cell phone to whoever she was talking too probably an ambulance service.

"Dad… I want too but mom will kill us both if she finds out…" Trunks gulped, strangely part of him really wanted to blow the fat boy into a million pieces, yet a small part thought it was unfair. Freddy wasn't even properly conscious, he had just been wedged headfirst into the wooden fencing.

"Don't you have any part of you that tells you to do it?" Vegeta growled, irritated he wanted his son to blow up the bully as much as he did.

"Yes." Trunks whispered quietly.

One of the parents overheard the conversation father and son were having in mid air.

"Oh my god! Their going to kill that boy!!!" she screamed as she swooped up her two twins and took off in the direction of the gates.

"Wow! Freddy's gonna die!" one boy shouted as he punched the air, he'd always wanted to see a real fight before like his dad who was away fighting in the army.

One man ran forwards and began throwing rocks at Vegeta,

"You evil man, you're possessed by Satan, May the lord one day cleanse you sole."

Vegeta looked on in shock and anger as the man continued to throw the slabs of stone and rock at the Sayan prince.

"Dad… isn't he a Jehovah witness?" Trunks pointed out,

"Yeah he is, I bet he's the same bastard that knocked on the door the other night." Vegeta growled angrily.

"Hey wait… didn't mom say Jehovah witnesses are an exception, your allowed to blow them up." Trunks said raising an eye to Vegeta.

"You have the honours," Vegeta said coldly as he glared down at the crazy priest man.

"Really! Wow okay."

Trunks raised himself slightly higher in the air and began to push all his power into the ki that was already forming into the palm of his hand.

Vegeta moved out of the way, and held his hands above his eyes shielding them from the sun so he could get a better view of the action.

Parents began to abandon prams and buggies as they grabbed their children and seeked shelter under the tree house.

The crazy man continued to shout out passages from his version of the bible and hadn't moved.

The ki ball got larger and more powerful with each second passing, it began to glow a brilliant blue; a wind generated itself at the power that Trunks was beginning to let off.

"Take this freak!"

He let the ki ball loose and shot it directly on top of the Jehovah witnesses head, in a blinding flash it was all over.

The dust cleared and Vegeta and Trunks both landed on the ground, Vegeta smirked at the huge crater in the centre of the gravel pit; the slide had been blown apart along with the seesaw.

"Congratulations son, you've proved yourself to me, now I know I can train you for real." Vegeta said quietly as he placed his hand on his sons shoulder,

Trunks smiled to himself, surprisingly blowing the guy up had felt so…so right. The adrenaline he had pumping through his blood was gone, and now the feeling left was that of pure victory.

He was a true Sayan prince.

"You mean, I can come train with you every day in the GR!" Trunks gleamed happily as he looked up to his dad, his fathers eyes looked slightly different, they still had the same cold dark look but also a glint of something else…

"I'm proud of you my prince." Vegeta said quietly, as he looked back to the crater it was impressive Trunks hadn't even tried to power up properly.

**Meanwhile in the other world…**

"I can't believe Vegeta just got Trunks to do that!" Goku said gob smacked, his mouth hung open half touching the ground.

"Oh dear…. It looks to me that maybe Vegeta is going to be a bad influence on little Trunks after all." King Kai said grimly.

"You think." Goku said sarcastically as he went back to stealing the fruits from king kais tree.

Back on Earth 

"You need to control your son!" A big bald man said as he came out from under the tree house, Vegeta watched as the man tripped over his own shoelace and fell flat on his face.

"You hear me! Your son beat up my boy, and now he's letting off explosives. He is out of control." The bald man yelled as he pulled himself up off the floor, Vegeta went to meet him however and didn't even give him time to walk over.

He got so close to the man that his nose was almost touching his, and then the Sayans familiar smirk appeared.

"Don't you _dare _laugh at me you little troll."

Vegeta proceeded to chuckle, then he laughed loudly before pushing the man back onto the floor this time onto his butt.

"never call me the prince of all Sayans a troll…. You will pay with your life."

The other adults began to fight between themselves, some hitting one another others were going flat out; one particular woman was biting a mans ear whilst trying to pull his hair out.

Vegeta didn't notice he had managed to spark off a brawl.

A buggie was flung across the playpark missing its intended target and coming to a halt against the climbing frame narrowly missing a little four-year-old girl.

Vegeta kicked the man firmly in the stomach and left him to cough up blood, still laughing at the mans pathetic attempts to tell him how to bring up his son.

He should concentrate more on his own offspring, perhaps that way they wouldn't be so fat and pick on kids who are stronger than them.

Vegeta looked on in awe and horror at the same time he finally noticed the brawl, he stopped just before blowing the man up into another dimension. If Bulma ever found out _any _of what happened today he had a feeling sleeping on the sofa would be the least of his problems, the last time he'd blown someone up she'd threatened to get pregnant again…

"Dad humans just aren't worth it." Trunks said as he flew above the royal Sayan, who had decided to leave the bald man half dying on the ground, he'd only kicked him once and he was coughing up his insides what a ridiculous excuse for a man.

Vegeta growled then flew up to where Trunks was hovering; they had a good view of the brawl from there.

The blonde lady who had dragged her son away when he tried to convince her that Vegeta and Trunks were aliens was now slamming another ladies head against a metal pole.

Her son was busy teaching the kids about aliens and how they supposedly came to Earth into huge spaceships, which landed in the mountains he was now telling them in great detail about the time he had encountered a green man wearing a turban.

Vegeta lifted two fingers and began to generate a blue ki, his entire hand began to glow, for once he wasn't wearing his in training gloves.

"Cool! Are you gonna do a big bang dad?" Trunks said eagerly as he watched his father power up.

Vegeta decided not to respond, if Trunks wanted a show Trunks would get a show, he'd show him how the space pirates did it.

Suddenly Bulma's voice echoed through the Sayan princes mind, he froze and stopped powering up for a split second. Her face was right in the middle of his mind and the words 'misbehave, sofa and no sex.'

"Come on, let's leave these clowns and go home." Vegeta said quietly as he powered down and let the ki he had generated disappear.

"Yeah this play parks crap, I've got a better idea lets go get the bouncy castle up at home!" Trunks said happily, he truly was a genius, the bouncy castle was one thing his dad did enjoy, especially when he was in bed he could hear his parents playing for hours on there….

Also he enjoyed jumping around with his father, it was one of the only things they actually did together which didn't involve eating or training.

"Bouncy castle?" Vegeta said cluelessly, then he realised which expensive toy Trunks was referring to, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Okay. Lets go home then, I must say that inflatable castle does sound rather appealing even in this heat, we could set it up on that small island in the middle of the swimming pool."

Trunks' eyes lit up at the fabulous idea Vegeta his father had just came up with, he began to power up into a super Sayan form.

"Come on dad! I can't wait to get home now! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Vegeta sighed a little, maybe his brat hadn't changed that much after all; then again he was still only five years of age, as Vegeta had hammered into him on an everyday basis by his wife, 'Trunks is still only five years old and just because he had to spend almost all his time training and fighting at that tender age doesn't mean Trunks has too'.

"Alright brat, you want to race a real super Sayan huh? You'll race a real super Sayan!" with that Vegeta transformed himself into super Sayan form also; and they both jetted off from the playpark leaving the adults still brawling, several of the humans now had rendered theirselves unconscious and others were crying, whilst a few were still going at it.

The children were totally oblivious to the scene around them and were completely transfixed on the little nerdy boy with big glasses telling them his stories about aliens from another planet.

Bulma slammed the receiver down to the phone, to say she was angry was an underestimation; the local police had just been on the phone to her about an incident in a playpark fifty miles away concerning two people matching her husband and sons description.

One person had supposedly been killed and many others were injured, plus over thirty children had gone missing during what seemed to be a riot started by a short spiky haired man claiming to be an alien… and a small purple haired boy throwing another child into a fence hospitalising him.

Luckily the children had all been recovered half a mile away; they had gone looking for signs of life from another planet, Vegetawei…

When those two got home they had some serious explaining to do!

Her ears perked up when she heard some commotion in the backyard and the sounds of air being released from something; it couldn't be her parents they were both away on a cruise holiday in Alaska.

Then a loud hyperactive laugh followed by her husbands chuckle, oh they were home they hadn't even bothered to come indoors and greet her.

Storming out of the huge glass doors from the hall leading into the garden, she walked straight through the hot conservatory and outside into the garden itself, there in the middle of the swimming pool on the island was her Super Sayan husband and her little brat, both for once working together and putting up the huge industrial sized bouncy castle.

Smirking Bulma remembered the last time the bouncy castle had been put up, her and Vegeta had been up to a little love making whilst everybody else had been asleep.

She guessed the bouncy castle was his idea; he'd already warned her she owed him lots of sex to make up for going to pick _**her**_ 'brat' up.

Whenever it suited him Trunks was her brat, yet if he done good in training or beat someone up it was _**his**__brat_. She had to smile when she saw the two of them, suddenly all the business about the playpark had gone from her head just seeing them laughing together as the castle slowly inflated made her feel all warm and bubbly inside… slowly but surely Vegeta was showing his true feelings towards Trunks.

"Hey boys! Need a hand?" she called loudly over the swimming pool, both looked up eagerly, she smiled again Trunks definitely had some Vegeta in him, the look they gave her was exactly the same.

"Woman, fetch me something to drink." Vegeta demanded over the noise of Trunks who had just decided to rip out the special electric pump and blow it up himself, it was much faster that way.

Bulma growled, but then smiled to herself, he knew she hated it when he called her 'woman' yet he still did it, grinning she went indoors to find him and Trunks a cold drink, he was going to pay for it later in the bedroom… she decided this time it would be best to try and keep off the inflatables, her parents would be arriving back that evening and she didn't fancy her mother seeing Vegeta and her up to no good outside….

"So dad… are you going to play on the bouncy castle with mom tonight like last time?" Trunks asked as he paused for a breath of air, Vegeta froze to the spot.

"I better go help your mother with the drinks…." He murmured quickly as he jetted off the pool island and into the open doors of Capsule Corp, leaving Trunks blowing the castle up all by himself.

That night Vegeta had been rewarded well…. Bulma wore the most seductive lingerie he had ever seen, along with the transparent gorgeous blue dress she had worn the other night; she had her hair long and straight and looked to him like a goddess.

They made love all night long, until they both ended up falling asleep in the early hours of the morning in each others arms.

Bulma woke up and found herself cradled against Vegeta's firm hard chest, he smelt so nice even after the long passionate love making; she looked at him as he slept and smiled to herself, deciding to keep the playpark phone call her little secret she snuggled even closer and fell back into a slumber despite the little birds outside her window singing away.

THE END

* * *

**Disclaimer: What did you think of my little one-shot? If you liked it please leave a comment or review or whatever you like to call it so I know whether to write some more or not. **

**I have some really funny plot bunnies written down in my book **

**Well if you liked it maybe you would fancy checking out some of my other fanfics? All dbz might I add ;0) **

**Well if you do then leave a review, I appreciate them so much there the reason I enjoy writing so much!**

**Well gotta go! And thanks for reading hope you've enjoyed!**

**Love you all!**

**Sarah x**

**Surfs up! **


End file.
